An imaging device such as a camera which combines a solid-state imaging element and an imaging lens is configured to include the imaging lens disposed on the light receiving face side of the solid-state imaging element. In such an imaging device, when an object image is formed by the imaging lens, the shift of focusing position occurs between the central part and the peripheral part of an imaging face by lens aberration called field curvature.
Accordingly, it has been proposed a configuration of forming a curved face curved in three-dimensional shape according to the field curvature of the imaging lens and arranging electro-optical conversion units on this curved face to form the imaging face (light receiving face) of the solid-state imaging element. Thereby, it becomes unnecessary to correct the field curvature (lens aberration) using a combination of a plurality of lenses. For example, the following two methods are disclosed as a method for manufacturing the solid-state imaging element in which the electro-optical conversion units are arranged on such a curved face.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for preparing a base formed to have an opening and a flat face formed around the opening, mounting an element chip on the flat face of the base in the state that the opening is closed so as to make a major face side on which the electro-optical conversion units are arranged be directed upward, and then shrinking the volume inside the opening of the base closed by the element chip in the state that the element chip is fixed on the flat face of the base.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for aligning active elements on abuse substrate having a curved portion, providing a film and a cover so as to cover the base substrate and the active elements, deforming the film by air pressure through holes provided in the cover so as to pressurize the active elements indirectly, and making the active elements deform to match the curved portion of the base substrate.